1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a window regulator apparatus, and more particularly to a wire-type window regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wire-type window regulator is known in the prior art, as shown, for example, by Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62 (1987)-671. This window regulator comprises a door, a window glass supported in the door for movement upwardly and downwardly, a guide rail fixed in the door and supporting rotatable pulleys at upper and lower portions thereof, a driving mechanism laterally attached between the pulleys to the door, and a wire connected to the driving mechanism and looped around the pulleys, A bracket is connected to the window glass and attached to the wire, and ocntains a roller fixed thereto which is slidably mounted on the guide rail. By actuation of the driving mechanism, the wire is pulled and causes movement of the bracket on the guide rail. Thus, the window glass is moved upwardly and downwardly.
In the prior art there is a problem of rattling of the window glass in the longitudinal and transverse directions of the door. This rattling can be limited by reducing the clearance between the roller and guide rail as much as possible. However, it has been found difficult to control this clearance; and reduction of this clearance, while limiting rattling, can lead to interference between the roller and guide rail, thereby causing difficulty in operation, reduced performance and the generation of undesired noise. If the clearance is once again enlarged, the sub-standard operation generated by interference between the roller and window glass can be reduced; however, rattling of the window glass increases.